The Shadow
by Bitter-Sea-Gypsy
Summary: The kids get kidnapped by a mysterious shadow figure
1. Chapter 1

"No don't…please," Kenny McCormick gasped out backing against the wall as the tall lean shadow figure came closer to him. The shadow wasted no time and plunged a needle deep into the boy's arm. Kenny's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell into a heap on the floor.

"I got the first one," The shadow said in a male voice into the walkie talkie that he was holding.

"Good now there's seven more left to go," The person on the other end of the walkie talkie said. The shadow picked up Kenny and put him in the back of his van, then he got out another needle and filled it with the stuff to tranquilize the kids. The shadow got into his van and drove up to victim number two's house; Kyle.

Kyle sat around the kitchen table eating dinner with his mom and dad and little brother, right now they were talking about how Ike needed to bring his grade up in spelling. Kyle didn't pay any mind to them though and he concentrated on eating his worst enemy; banans. Kyle hated banans with the fiery burning passion of a million suns, he had told his parents over and over again how much he hated them but they made him eat them anyway. Kyle lifted the undesirable banana to his mouth and before he could put it in he thought he saw a shadow pass by his window. Probably just my imagination, he thought to himself putting his banana back down on his plate.

"Kyle if you aren't going to eat your banana then you can just forget about dessert and go up to your room!" His mom suddenly screeched out. Good, Kyle thought to himself getting up from his chair, he hated Mango pie. When Kyle got to his room he was surprised to see a shadow figure in there holding a long needle, longer than any he had ever seen before.

"The stench from the bananas must have tripped me out," Kyle muttered rubbing his eyes. While he was doing this, the shadow figure plunged the needle into his arm, Kyle jerked around a few times before finally laying still on the ground.

"I got another one," The shadow said into the walkie talkie.

"Good now only six left to go," The person on the other end said. The shadow put his walkie talkie back into his pocket and headed to victim number three's house; Craig.

"No you cant play Neopets!" Craig yelled angrily picking his little sister up and tossing her out of his room.

"I'm telling Dad!" She yelled from outside his door after he had slammed and locked it in her face. He sighed and waited for his dad to lecture her on not throwing his sister but that never came. Before he knew what was happening he felt herself getting stuck in the arm with a very sharp object. As tired settled in his body at first he tried to resist it but then he finally gave in and fell into a deep deep sleep.

"This one was a tough one, a fighter," The shadow said into his walkie talkie.

"Which victim?"

"Number three, Craig,"

"Go get the rest of them," The person on the other end said, the shadow put his walkie talkie back into his pocket and went to victim number four's house; Clyde.

"There is a lot of responsibilities when it comes to taking care of a baby," Clyde said to his thirteen year old cousin Maria who was six months pregnant.

"That baby is coming in three months and you don't want to be unprepared do you?" Clyde asked.

"Can you go get me a wet wash rag? I'm feeling a little feverish," Maria lied wanting to get Clyde off her back.

"Sure," Clyde said walking up to the bathroom. As he was getting the water temperature just right the shadow took this opportunity and climbed through the small window. It made him laugh inside when he saw how wide and frightened the boy's eyes looked and how he tried to scream for help but he couldn't get his voice box to work.

"There there, it's alright," The shadow said plunging his needle deep into Clyde; Clyde fell into a heap on the floor right away.

"I think I can tell who the fighters are going to be," The shadow said into his walkie talkie before going to victim number five's house; Token.

"Token go change the clothes around!" Token's mom yelled. Token got up and reluctantly went into the laundry room to put the clothes that were in the washer into the dryer. Suddenly realisation hit him and he remembered that this was the place where he had first had sex, the girl's name though will go unmentioned for reasons that can't be spoken. Token was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice the shadow man that had come in there until a second before he fell onto a heap on the ground.

"I can tell which ones are going to be alert too," The shadow said.

"It's good that you are getting all this information but hurry it up we are running out of time!" The person on the other end said.

"I am doing it faster than Big Gay Al and you know it!" The shadow said.

"True but hurry up!" The person on the other end said. The shadow sighed and put his walkie talkie into his pocket and went to victim number six's house; Stan.

"No one is better than me, I am better than the rest I can catch all the footballs who cares if I cant pass a test," Stan Marsh sang in front of his mirror flexing his muscles. This is too easy, the shadow thought to himself climbing through Stan's window that was open, Stan didn't even have a chance to turn around before he was onto a heap on the floor.

"Only two left to go," The shadow said into his walkie talkie.

"Good luck," The person on the other end said. The shadow then went to victim number seven's house; Eric Cartman's.

"How dare he!" Eric cried out angrily, again Kyle had found some way to humiliate him in front of everyone.

"I swear if he ever does that again I will kick him in the nuts!" Eric said kicking the wall again. He knew he should be inside eating pie with his mother but he was too mad. The shadow took this opportunity and jumped in. Eric spotted him though and he turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Want a present?" The shadow asked holding the needle from his back.

"My meem said not to take things from strangers," Eric said saying something you would expect to hear a little kid say. The shadow suddenly became very angry, he couldn't waste time! So he pushed Eric into the side of the garage and plunged the needle deep into his arm.

"Last one," He said into his walkie talkie pulling into victim number eight's house; Damien.

Damien was asleep when the shadow figure got there.

"Too easy," He muttered aloud sticking Damien with the needle to keep him from waking up until he wanted him to.

"I got the last one," The shadow said into his walkie talkie.

"Good and I already took care of the parents,"

"How did you do that?"

"I told them all that we are going on a week long trip,"

"They bought it?"

"Yeah I think most of them were just happy to be getting rid of their kids so they could spend an alone time with each other," The person on the other end said. The shadow got into his van and drove the eight kids to the headquarters where his boss was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny woke up with a start and felt a hanging in his left temple. I must have had a little bit too much to drink last night. He thought to himself reaching up to rub his head. Before he could get his hand up to his head though, he noticed that his hand was shackled down.

"What the f?" He muttered out loud. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed seven forms shackled down to tables just like he was. What's going on here? He wondered. Why was he trapped? Who did this to him? His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a loud cough.

"Kyle?" He muttered recognizing the cough.

"Yea?" He heard the voice of his good friend say.

"Where are we?" Kenny asked as if Kyle would know where they were.

"I don't know." Kyle replied. Well, he's not much help, Kenny thought to himself as he tried to make out the other forms. He recognized Stan by his large muscles and Cartman by his large belly. The other ones he couldn't make out though.

"I see two of you are awake." A large booming voice said. Kenny jolted up and looked around but he couldn't see who was talking.

"Don't bother looking for me, you won't see me." The voice said as if it was reading his thoughts. All the sudden, the lights flashed on and Kenny recognized Stan, Cartman, Clyde, Craig, Kyle, Token, and Damien.

"Why are we here?" He asked in a shakey voice.

"Yea! I have a game tomorrow." Stan grumbled, he must of have woken up. Kenny looked around and saw that everyone had woken up by then. Craig was just sitting here looking annoyed, Damien was glaring daggers at nothingness, and Clyde was crying.

"Let us out or I'll kick you in the nuts!" Cartman yelled angrily which caused the voice to let out a light chuckle.

"I'd like to see you find me." He boomed which caused Cartman to turn as red as a tomato.

"Jeez, if he blew up we'd have salsa." Kyle muttered.

"Fuck you!" Cartman yelled obviously hearing him. Stan let out a light chuckle which caused Cartman to glare at him.

"You find something funny, hippy?" Cartman yelled. The boys heard the voice sigh and they automatically stopped arguing, they didn't want to piss it off. When everything was quiet, their shackles un locked and they were able to move around.

"Weak dude." Cartman muttered rubbing his fat arms. He didn't change much over the years only he had gotten taller and wider, he looked like a sasquatch with glasses and a crew cut.

"We better get out of here by tomorrow." Stan muttered. Stan didn't change much either, he had short hair, big muscles, and he was about six foot three, which was almost as tall as Cartman who was six foot five.

"Who cares? We're going to die anyways." Craig muttered. Craig still looked the same with his long ape like arms, steel grey eyes, and a little piece of black fuzz above his lip that he called a mustache.

"Who cares if we die? I die all the time." Kenny muttered. The years weren't very kind to Kenny, he was almost as big as Cartman in the waist area and he had a face full of acne. Since his rich uncle had died and left him all the money he used it to by food to make up for lost meals.

"Are you sending out the ransom? Because I'm pretty sure I can pay it." Token said. Token had almost as much muscle as Stan and he was almost seven feet tall.

"There is no ransom, you will get out of here in a month if you survive." The voice said.

"We're going to die!" Clyde cried out. Clyde still had his round face and dimples though he had grown to be almost six feet tall and he was almost as big as Kenny but not quite.

"They can't get away with this!" Kyle said with anger in his voice. For some reason Kyle didn't grow much since middle school and everyone made fun of him for that, he got mad about it at first but after he got used to it he stopped caring.

"Yes we can and we will." The voice said.

"I guess they can hear everything we say." Stan said stating the obvious.

"My father will hear about this!" Damien said finally talking. Damien looked like a WWE champion with black hair and dark red eyes. The voice let out a loud chuckle which caused Damien to give the wall the death glare.

"There's no phones, no way out, and if you don't behave you will have no food, got it?" The voice said.

"You better give us food you butt licker!" Cartman yelled out.

"Very well then, I can tell you are probably hungry." The voice said. Just then a little door opened from the celing and a few apple cores and potato peels came falling down onto the ground.  
>"What the fuck is this shit?" Cartman yelled.<p>

"Yea! I need carbs and stuff to keep up my figure." Stan said.

"Potatos have lots of carbs." Kyle muttered but everyone ignored him. Kenny sighed, remembering his childhood and how this is the type of food he had to eat back then.

"If this is all we have to eat then we better make the best of it." Craig said grabbing an apple core and eating around it.

"We're going to die!" Clyde cried out. The boys knew that Clyde may be right, living on this much food would kill them for sure.


End file.
